


All the Difference in the World

by Kizmet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/pseuds/Kizmet
Summary: Speculation on why J.A.R.V.I.S. couldn't be backed up.





	All the Difference in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Less a story than a thought

Happy glanced up at the ceiling, “FRIDAY? You mind if I ask a maybe rude question?”

“Well, you can ask but I don’t promise to answer,” FRIDAY replied.

“Do you know why the Boss didn’t have a backup for J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Why are you asking?” FRIDAY asked warily. 

“Well, um, trying not to be insensitive or anything. You’re great but,” Happy danced around the topic then sighed, “I mean it’s not that he has one and is just refusing to activate it because he’s punishing himself or something? Being a smart guy doesn’t seem to protect him from that sort of being stupid.”

FRIDAY didn’t say anything for a long moment and Happy worried that he’d offended the AI. “You get why I didn’t want to ask Tony?” Happy tried to extract his foot from his mouth. “But like you said, you’re not obligated to answer.”

“In a certain sense, I am J.A.R.V.I.S.’s back-up,” FRIDAY answered. “I have the same base code and I can access his memories.”

“But you’re not J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Happy stated the obvious.

“There’s a difference between knowing a thing and experiencing it,” FRIDAY said.

Happy looked puzzled, “But if you have access to his memory banks… That’s hardly the same as me reading a book about some else’s experiences.”

“When I first came online Boss was there,” FRIDAY explained. “So before I ever accessed J.A.R.V.I.S.’s memories of Afghanistan I knew he’d make it home, therefore my experience of those memories is entirely different from J.A.R.V.I.S.’s. 

“Boss figured it out years ago, the first time he checked one of J.A.R.V.I.S.’s backups to make sure it was working right.”


End file.
